The Fall of Makaiju
by fablesmusic57
Summary: An Alan and Anne story about their home planet and Sailor Pomona and Sailor Galaxia are there and stuff blows up! Read and Review! T for swears and paranoia and I threw some violence in here so enjoy that. I changed the summary because it was bothering me!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **WHAT?! Another fanfic? Yes, because I can, and my Beryl story has given me writer's block. But don't worry I'll get back to that too! Unfortunately I don't own Sailor Moon, even tho I'd LOVE that and I'm sure Sailor Pomona isn't the most original sailor senshi, but hell I'll take the credit! So... R&R and Enjoy! THANKS!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

He watched as his blood flowed down the roots of the Makaiju like a tiny, red waterfall. The wound in his chest was life threatening and without medical attention, he would perish. He heard some screams and shouts in the distance and noted that he would not be dying alone tonight. There was never any doubt in his mind that he would be the only victim.

"It's not working," cried a woman to his left.

"Patience, soon your energy will revive," said a man behind him. The man sounded as if he didn't believe those words himself, but he seemed like he was trying to control himself.

"To hell with you!" He saw a flash of blade and heard the man cry out in agony. By the choking sounds he heard, it sounded like the man's throat was cut and he knew that the man would die in a few short minutes.

He heard the woman walk up to him and he feigned death. He heard her stop for a minute and then she left. He opened his eyes and saw the full moon in all of its' glory. He wondered where Queen Serenity was. It had been days since their ruler and protector had sent a message out to the Moon Kingdom in the hopes that some of the Queen's senshi would help, but no one has shown up so far.

He wondered if they even cared. Makaiju had always stayed out of foreign affairs. Being the planet with little technological advancement, Sailor Pomona never liked getting involved with the Moon's problems and chose to stay neutral and out of the way. They didn't need fancy gadgets to survive because their nourishment came from the Makaiju. It worked better this way because their planet sat at the edge of the Milky Way with no planet within several light years.

His eyelids grew heavy and his head was spinning. He thought maybe it would due him good to take a little nap. He heard more screams in the distance as more and more people were losing their lives. He closed his eyes for the last time in the hopes that his energy would be used to help rebuild his planet.

* * *

She heard the screams of her people outside and she could do nothing about it. How could she end this without killing off her own people? She couldn't handle this at all. She had never seen such violence from her people and neither had any of archives she looked through. The Makaiju were noted for being to least violent people in the whole galaxy.

And to make things worst there were more youma milling about than there has ever been. On occasion she would have to transform and fight a stray youma that came to her planet, but recently there have so many. Too many for her to fight off alone, and she had relayed a message to Queen Serenity of the Moon and she had not answered. She was starting to panic, but she'd never show fear in front of her people ever.

She was frustrated that she couldn't stop the blood shed, which is why she was sitting next to a woman who was in labor. She was protecting the young woman from any harm that could come their way, though she doubt any would. She had taken the woman to a secluded part of the island where the roots grew thick and maze like. There was little chance anyone would come for them.

After an hour of labor two tiny babies were born, Allen and Ann.

Both babies were a light green, as all Makaijlings are. Allen had hair as blue as the ocean that surrounded their home while Ann had hair as pink as the sunrise. Both babies had a streak of the opposite color in their hair. As happy as the moment was, Sailor Makaiju was worried for the babies. The tree could barely sustained her people, but now there were two new people here. She could feel the tree withering away. The tree was not getting enough energy from her people anymore and she feared that the tree would soon die. If that happened her people would soon die next without a life source and her race of people would cease to exist.

An explosion from above rocked the roots they were hidden in and brought her back from her thoughts. The twins started crying from the loud noise. Sailor Makaiju knew she had to do something fast or they would all perish. She climbed back up the roots to the top and found herself surrounded by dozens of youma.

"Sailor Pomona, it is a pleasure." Sailor Pomona looked up and cried out in surprise.

"Sailor Galaxia, gasped Sailor Pomona.

"It's always nice being recognized, especially by the princess of a worthless planet like this." She smiled at her. Sailor Pomona glared at her, but Galaxia kept going. "So I was thinking about how this planet, being so worthless, didn't need a senshi anymore. I mean, who's going to miss this insignificant space rock anyways?"

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Pomona gave her a confused look.

"Well you see, I've been collecting seeds, and yours is next on my list. GALACTICA SUPER STRING!" Sailor Galaxia hit Sailor Pomona with a wave of shocking dark energy. Sailor Pomona screamed in agony and fell to her knees. Sailor Galaxia then shot out two golden lights out of the bracelets on her wrists that hit Sailor Pomona in the chest. A flower bloomed from the site where she was hit and a raspberry colored, diamond shaped gem floated out. Sailor Pomona had just enough time to look at it before Sailor Galaxia snatched it up with glee.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be," she faked sympathized.

A tear rolled down Sailor Pomona's face as she started to fade out. Had it really been this easy to take down her whole planet? Sailor Galaxia then teleported away leaving all of the youma to finish what she started. With the last of her strength Sailor Pomona grabbed her Sailor Crystal, Pomonal, and sent out a shock wave that trapped every youma in a on Makaiju into a card. With the last of her strength used up she closed her eyes and vanished.

* * *

**A/N: I feel I should explain some stuffs. This story is part manga part anime. In both the manga and the anime it says that Sailor Galaxia had been stealing star seeds for years before season 5 took place because all of the other planets were already fucked up by season 5. The aniome also says that some unknown evil force corrupts the people and that every planet has a guardian so why not Makaiju. BTW Makaiju is Japanese for Doom Tree. Pomona is the Roman Goddess of flowers and fruits. Pomonal is said to be Pomona's favorite garden in Roman myth. I dubbed her Sailor Pomona because I thought it would be weird to call her Sailor Makaiju/ Sailor Doom Tree. **

**Now here's the hard part: should I continue this story or not? Because I could end it her or I could keep going with Allen and Ann although no one really likes their filler story. Anyways thanks or reading and please please PLEASE review or I'll never get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I had some school stuff and now that hurricane is blowing through. Thank the gods my power came back on so here it is Chapter 2. I would like to thank Nina who reviewed, she happens to be my first review so thank you! Anyways R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: 12 Years Later**

"Ann, hurry up," shouted Alan. He turned around and watched his sister struggle to catch up.

"I'm coming Alan," huffed Ann. Alan, though frustrated, was quite concerned with Ann. She was exceptionally slow today, meaning she had not received enough energy from the tree. If they came across any thugs later they would be screwed.

"Hey girly, where are you going?" A tall blue haired man came out of the shadows and stepped in front of Ann. Ann skidded to a halt, unsure of what to do. Ann tried to go around him and he grabbed her arm. Ann gave a squeal and tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"Leave her alone!" Alan took a step forward.

"Two for the price of one!" The man smiles and pulls out a card. Alan had seen those before and did not have the energy to deal with them right now. Alan ran up to the man ready punch him flat in the nose when the man pushed Ann to the ground. Dodging Alan's attack, he pulled out a wooden flute and played the summoning tune. The card flew out of his hand and flashed white. Once the bright light was gone a violet and blue youma floated in its place. She her arms were just shimmery wings and her legs were violet with blue lines crisscrossing down them.

Alan gaped at the youma in awe from his place on the ground. For a deadly creature, she was quite beautiful.

"Alan, help me!" Ann's cry broke Alan out of his daze. He turned around and saw that the man was choking the life out of Ann. Anger surged inside of Alan and he rushed at the man only to be thrown back by the the man's telekinetic power that all Makaiju develop when they get older. Alan himself could hardly lift things with his power and Ann didn't have any. Alan could tell he was screwed. If this man could summon youma and knock him down with his mind then Alan wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this.

The look on the man's face went from psychotically happy to fearful in seconds. Suddenly he was thrown back from Ann. Alan took this time to run over to Ann and grab her. They started running for their hide out that had worked since they were born.

They could hear the man screaming at them from behind. Alan risked a glance behind his shoulder and saw the youma pursuing them. Alan was shocked; the stupid thing could fly! They couldn't go home with this monster chasing them or it would compromise their hideaway. Alan saw a hole in the roots to his right a hoped it wasn't being used by someone else. He pulled Ann over and jumped inside. They kept climbing further through the roots until they couldn't see right in front of their faces. They sat still and listened for their attackers above.

After what seemed like forever they both slowly climbed back up to the top. The sun was lower in the sky and the twins were drained of energy, but Alan knew they couldn't stay here. It was too open and he was afraid the man would come back for them. He knew that they were easy targets; easy meals for the tree, and easy sacrifices.

"Alan, do we have to go?" Alan's heart broke when he heard pain in his sister, but he pushed away the feeling.

"I'm sorry Ann, but we have to go." Ann bit her lower lip and nodded. She looked ready to cry, but she was trying to be strong for Alan. The man had really hurt her, and the thought of sneaking back to their hide out in the day drained her.

They started walking back home and Alan stared at the spot where Ann had almost met her demise. It made him so angry that he couldn't do anything to save Ann. All he did was watch as the man choked her.

_What if it happens again? What will I do then? _Alan thought.

They made it to their home by nightfall and curled together against the rest of the world. It always got cold at night because of the winds blowing in from the ocean. Alan and Ann fell asleep to the sounds of screaming as more people were sacrificed to the tree. These screams were something they had grown accustomed to over the years; not a night goes by where those sounds weren't heard, and tonight was no exception.

* * *

**A/N: I'm curious to know what you thought so please go review. I know it's kind of short, but I'm paranoid that the power will go out again. By the way I know the youma sounds like Fi from LOZ Skyward Sword, but that's because it kind of is. I'm replaying the game again so she was stuck in my head. Thanks for reading and go review! **


End file.
